Daddy's Little Princess
by the cowardly figment
Summary: One-shot. Maggie only wanted to fit in but when things don't go as she hoped she turns to the one person who loves her most. No one messes with daddy's little girl.


**Daddy's Little Princess**

_Author's Note- This is my first big one-shot so I don't expect it to be super amazing or anything. I know this sort of thing has been done before but this scene just sort of popped into my head and I just had to share it. Enjoy!!_

Six year old Maggie sat alone in the corner lacing up her ballet shoes. Her cocoa colored hair pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head and her burnt almond eyes squinted in frustration. She begged and begged for weeks for her daddy to let her join ballet. All the girls at school took it and she wanted to know what really made it so amazing. This would be her first class and she was already hating it. Everyone except for her had a group of friends and all of them kept looking over at her and giggling. Grunting she got to her feet and waited for instructions.

"Ew what are you doing here?" shrieked a dreadfully familiar voice.

Maggie cringed and turned to face her worst enemy. Fern.

Fern flipped her sandy blond hair and glared at Maggie with her cobalt eyes.

"For ballet duh," Maggie snapped crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue.

"UH. Yeah well you can't do ballet."

"Yeah," came support from the girls behind Fern.

Maggie gave her a look like Fern was the dumbest person she'd ever seen.

"I can too."

"Nuh uh."

"Shu' up."

Fern gasped, "You aren't supposed to say that."

"Yeah well wha' ya gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell Miss Sarah," she threatened.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Go ahead. I dare ya."

"No because your just a loser," Fern laughed and so did the rest of the class.

Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes as she darted out the door. She ran over to her Dad who had fallen asleep in one of the many plastic chairs that lined the wall nearest to the front door. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped awake and looked at her curiously.

"Ya done already kiddo."

"NO I don' wanna do ballet anymore," She cried the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wha? No Baby don't cry," he soothed gathering her up in his arms. "Why'd ya change your mind?"

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. "Fern called me a loser."

He tensed. Maggie's eyes grew wide.

"Daddy don' kill her peas. I jus' wanna go home," she pleaded wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"No one calls my daughter a loser and gets away with it," he growled setting Maggie down in the empty seat beside him and rising to his feet.

"But Daddy," Maggie mumbled but soon found the run in her tights more fascinating.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold her Dad back and she honestly felt like there was no need. In her eyes Fern deserved whatever "talking to" she received.

"Which one of you is Fern's parent?" Maggie's dad hollered causing many people to glare at him for disrupting the peaceful room.

A large man stood up, "Who wants to know?"

The man towered over Maggie's father, "Do we have a problem?"

"Yeah we do. Your brat called my daughter a loser and NO ONE calls Maggie a loser and gets away with it."

Each of the mans hands curled into tight fists and their muscles tensed.

"So big shot you want to start something here. Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you for calling my kid a brat?" threatened the towering man.

Maggie's dad chuckled loudly. The room grew tense with fear. A dance studio wasn't a place where fights regularly broke out but there was always an exception.

"Cause no one messes with a Mercer and lives to tell about it."

The man's eyes widened as realization set in. This wasn't just any other fuming Dad this was him. The Michigan Mauler.

"Uh I'm sorry Bobby it wont happen again I swear," stuttered the man. "Let me make it up to you."

Maggie sat there smirking at the man's terror. Her Daddy always knew how settle things. Bobby shook his head.

"No really don't but if I ever see you or that brat in my sight again it won't be pretty."

The man nodded and sat back down in his seat visibly shaking. Satisfied Bobby turned to Maggie.

"Come kiddo let's go home."

She grinned and jumped into his arms. They walked out of the studio and climbed into the car. Once on the road and Bobby's grip had loosed on the wheel Maggie smiled.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah babe."

"Can I jus' play hockey instead?"

"Yeah course," Bobby couldn't hold back the grin on his lips.


End file.
